


frío

by princerumati



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princerumati/pseuds/princerumati
Summary: la historia entre un mangaka y su editor.





	frío

**_«Me gustaría regresar el tiempo para no haberte querido como lo hice, pero también me gustaría retroceder para que me amaras como nunca lo_ ** **_hiciste»_ **

  
Las estocadas son seguidas y profundas, sacan gemidos vergonzosos de mi boca, mi garganta está seca y me arde, hemos hecho esto por demasiado tiempo. Se siente tan bien pero tan mal a la vez. Él es demasiado bueno en esto, pero el sentimiento en mi corazón no desaparece.

—¡Viktor!— grito. —Es...per...— no puedo con el ritmo, las lágrimas no dejan de desbordarse por mis  fanales y él finge que no las ve, es la situación usual. Un hecho al que estoy acostumbrado pero en el que me estoy ahogando y estoy cansado.

Si sigo con esto probablemente nunca desaparecerá la sensación de pérdida.

Él me está haciendo sentir miserable bajo la excusa de ayudarme, de inspirarme.

No es así.

Al principio todo estaba bien, podía con el hecho de que él nunca me amaría pero la situación comenzó a irse de mis manos, porque nunca tenía que haber dejado que esto empezara y engañar a mi corazón.

Soy un mangaka y la obra que actualmente escribo  hace un tiempo comenzó a tener renombre y encabeza en la lista de ventas de la compañía, goza  del suficiente reconocimiento como para ponerme ansioso e inseguro y sucumbí a la presión, mi editor notó mi malestar y me tendió una mano para ayudarme y "desestresarme", en ese momento ya tenía sentimientos por él y en mi ingenuidad no creí que ese hecho tuviera un efecto de bola de nieve en mi vida.

Viktor Nikiforov me dio una buena actuación, me dio días y noches, tocó mi cuerpo y me brindó placer, me tendió su cuerpo para ayudar a despejar mi mente para no arruinar la historia de mi manga y para que la inseguridad se borrara momentáneamente.

Pero lo que Viktor tenía de bueno también lo tiene de cruel, él no me hizo promesas ni tampoco me dio palabras de amor, fue honesto.

Mientras le susurraba mis «te amo» nunca me los respondió y nunca se quedaba después de terminar y las últimas veces fingía que no escuchaba mis sollozos cuando follábamos, porque por mucho que me gustara decirle «hacer el amor» esto no se acercaba a lo que tomaba por amor.

Lo intenté una última vez, esperanzado de que correspondiera. —Te...amo...Viktor— jadeé con la embestida que tocó mi punto sensible, en sus orbes azulinos no veo nada porque enseguida me da la vuelta boca abajo siendo conocedor de lo que vendría

No hubo respuesta, tampoco oculté por demasiado tiempo la manera en la que me dolió ese hecho porque al segundo comencé a sollozar y él siguió arremetiendo en mi interior por demasiado tiempo más.

Cuando finalmente se terminó, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, escuché como recogía sus vestimentas desperdigadas por el suelo y el murmullo de colocárselas.

Quise decirle algo: «Espero que ames al próximo» pero las palabras no salieron de mi boca porque no quería pensar en Viktor amando a otra persona.

Cogió el manuscrito de la mesa, porque ni siquiera lo hacíamos en una puta cama, y volteó a verme.

—Te diré cómo ira, Yuuri— y no pude evitar que una risa sardónica saliera de mis labios ante el pensamiento que cruzó mi mente. —¿Qué sucede, Yuuri?— no dejé de reírme, pero le hice un gesto diciendo que no era importante, él asintió no muy seguro pero eso no cejó en su intento de irse y un segundo después se fue por la puerta.

No quise decirle que la razón por la que reía es que nunca escucharía cómo iría mi manga de sus labios.  

A partir de mañana Viktor ya no escucharía de mis labios la palabra amor.

La risa burbujeo nuevamente mientras las lágrimas caían de mis orbes.

¿ _Estarás feliz ahora que ya no estaré alrededor?_

  
(*)

—¡Yuuri!— gritó detrás de la madera Viktor. —¡Yuuri abre la puta puerta!— un par de maldiciones salieron de sus labios. —¡Yuuri sé que estás ahí!— gritó nuevamente. —¡¿Yuuri cómo mierda es eso de que cambiaste de número?!— más maldiciones y golpes furiosos a la puerta. —¡Yuuri!— lluvia de golpes a la puerta. —¡Yuuri hoy me enteré que cambiaste de editor! —al parecer una patada a la puerta llegó. —¡¿Por qué demonios no me avisaste?!— seguí sin responder. Esa mañana habían inundado mi antiguo teléfono con llamadas y todas eran de Viktor, no contesté ninguna.

Una hora después de que se fuera el día anterior, salí de casa y fui a la editorial, hablé con un superior y prácticamente rogué para que cambiaran mi editor, lo hicieron sin chistar sabiendo que de mi historia se sustentaban, les dije que iba a decirle personalmente a Viktor pero no quería verlo porque sabía que mi decisión flanquearía y ya era demasiado tarde para nosotros.

Viktor no podía culparme por intentar pasar página.

Celestino Cialdini, no puso demasiadas pegas y enseguida me presentó a un editor novato y demasiado estoico pero atractivo. Era mucho más joven que yo, pero pudimos conocernos y caernos bien. Fue el cambio más rápido que he tenido.

—¡Yuuri se que estás ahí, maldición!— me encogí de hombros y tomé mi nuevo móvil, mis auriculares puestos. —¡¿Yuuri por qué cambiaste la cerradura?!— quería llorar.

Lo había planeado desde que me di cuenta que me sentía vacío, que un hueco comenzaba a abrirse dentro de mí y que Viktor nunca me miraría devuelta, pero como en todos los vicios, toqué fondo. No quería amarlo y sentirme tan sucio, estaba cansado de llorar y degradarme a mi mismo, tener tan mala percepción de mí.

Viktor me había hecho feliz por momentos pero eso no ocultaba todas las demás veces que me hizo sentir una mierda.

Estaba harto, realmente. Necesitaba un cambio y si seguía aferrándome a unas vanas esperanzas las cosas nunca iban a cambiar.

Ya he terminado con el festival de las lágrimas y la lástima.

Un mensaje nuevo me llegó.

**Voy para allá.**

Era de mi nuevo editor, maldije porque era inevitable que nos viéramos.

**N** **o, iré hacia allá.**

Puse música lo más alto que pude y me preparé mentalmente para lo que vendría.

Abrí la puerta y casi me llevo un golpe hacia mi rostro. La canción atronaba mis oídos y sé que Viktor decía algo, pero me dediqué a cerrar con parsimonia la puerta, ignoré todo y me dediqué a darme la media vuelta y encaminarme lejos de él, porque era un cobarde y me había costado tanto dar el primer paso para superarlo.

Su mano apresó mi brazo, pero no retrocedí y seguí hacia adelante o eso habría pasado si él no se hubiese interpuesto.

Los auriculares fueron arrancados de mis orejas.

—¡Yuuri qué... —no lo dejé seguir.

—Oye, estaba escuchando eso— señalé los audífonos en sus manos que seguían reproduciendo la música. Él los dejó caer y los tomé sin colocármelos en las orejas.

—Yuuri...— tape su boca con mi mano.

—No quiero escucharlo, Viktor— no miré sus orbes, mi mirada dirigida a mi mano tapando sus labios. —Llego tarde a una reunión — alejé mi mano y  estaba por irme hasta que me detuvo nuevamente.

—Luego hablamos— negué.

—Viktor, no volveremos a vernos... Ya me cansé — y con eso, proseguí a ponerme los audífonos y alejarme de allí... Corriendo.

(*)

Ha pasado un mes, el manga de Yuuri parece próximo a convertirse en un anime y él parece entusiasmado con eso, estoy muy feliz por su logro.

Desde ese día no ha vuelto a hablarme y me ha evitado totalmente, he hecho todo por poder tener un segundo a solas con él y poder explicarle pero mis intentos se ven truncados por el perro guardián de su editor, bastante amargado y violento, y me ha hecho imposible tener contacto alguno con Yuuri, alegando que Yuuri necesita su mente despejada y no requiere distracciones o pasar un mal rato por un idiota como yo. No pude replicar nada.

Veo a Yuuri desde lejos, veo la manera en la que garabatea en un nuevo capítulo de su historia y como su nuevo editor; Yuri Plisetsky lo regaña por no terminar el manuscrito a tiempo, él sólo sonríe y se sonroja.

Probablemente él nunca podrá saber cuánto me arrepiento de no haber respondido que lo amaba cuando tenía la oportunidad, que el último día que estuvimos juntos lo repito todo el tiempo en mi cabeza y notando lo que siempre fingía no notar: la manera en que parecía marchitarse cada día, no pude decirle cuánto lo amaba porque quería que tuviera su mente concentrada en sus objetivos y al parecer, no noté que estaba haciendo más mal que bien.

Y cuando quise hacerlo, caí en la cuenta de que  Yuuri Katsuki nunca más me diría  palabras de amor otra vez.

 


End file.
